one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
The Office
ONaF= The Office is the main location in One Night at Flumpty's, where the player resides for the game. It connects to CAM 2A and CAM 2B. All characters aim to reach the Office to kill the player, and the player have limited door power to close the doors with to survive. Appearance The office is in bad shape, showing very noticeable damage, such as ripped pieces of wallpaper and rotten food on the floor. It's incredibly dirty and not well-kept. There is a wide table holding various props, such as a blue potted cactus, a severed Winnie the Pooh with its entrails dangling out, the head of Dr. Mario, a deformed Donkey Kong doll, a log, a large key, a bottle of blue Gatorade, the blue-striped red-starred yellow Pixar ball, a brassiere and underwear, a dog, a sock, a pink elephant, and feces. On the wall are four posters: One depicting the characters from Donkey Kong, one of Ronald McDonald, one showing a white poodle with the word 'DOG' watermarked on top of it, and a map of the state of Utah. The wallpaper is a dirty brown and has a pattern resembling the heads of a Metroid from the game Metroid. On the floor is garbage and detritus: six pistol-shell casings, a children's ring-tower toy, vomit, a Santa hat, two bananas, a human brain, a toaster, and a moldy sandwich. Trivia *The hole in the wall is where Grunkfuss the Clown appears. * The Office is where most of the Easter Eggs are hidden. * In a developer commentary, Jonochrome, the developer said he had a challenge to avoid green besides the usage bar and door button. This is why the cactus is blue. * This is the only area that The Redman can be seen in. * Even though Flumpty appears on the right corridor, he does not appear in the blind spot of the right door. * The Ronald McDonald poster was meant to act like Grunkfuss, but this was scrapped and Grunkfuss later replaced the idea, as Jonochrome "wanted to utilize the hole in the wall in some way". |-|ONaF 2= The Office is where The Player is located in One Night at Flumpty's 2. It is where the antagonists try to work their way into in order to find and kill the player. The player will be stationed here for the whole night and cannot move from this location. Appearance Similar to the first game, it's filthy and rundown. The office is a room with random objects in it, such as Freddy Fazbear's head mounted on the wall, Piglet's dissected body, a founding father, the Record Player from the trailer, Purple veins all around, kid's building blocks spelling out "DIE", a thrown tomato, a child's drawing of a house, a turkey or chicken, a cheetah's head mounted to the wall, the U.S. Constitution, a green whale, a hamburger, a revolver, a backpack, a spilled slushie, sneakers, some sort of plant, a soda bottle, a potato, a lot of gum stuck to the wall,a wrench, a broken light bulb, another (presumed empty) soda container, what appears to be the Redman in the bottom left corner, and the light bulbs seem to sprout from the ceiling. There also appears to be cracks on the left side of the wall. There is a hallway in front of the player, where Flumpty, Birthday Boy Blam, and Eyesaur appear. The Owl will try to get in through the vents on the top of the room, from which one can be closed at a time. At 2 AM (12 AM in hard-boiled mode), The Constitution appears with a black hole, where Grunkfuss the Clown bursts out of if his Patience reaches 0. Trivia * Like the first game, there are some Easter eggs like: ** The dissected Piglet on the right can randomly look at you, smiling. ** Also like the first game you can get some noises by clicking things in the room like: *** The Freddy head on the right can be honked, just like the posters of Freddy in the Five Nights At Freddy's series. *** The cheetah head on the left will play a voice of someone saying "Rawr" when clicked. * On Hard Boiled Mode, the music player will play Toreador March, the tune that Freddy Fazbear plays in the original Five Nights At Freddy's when the protagonist runs out of power. * The Record Player will still play even if the Office's power is turned off, however, this only applies to the very first song, and the entirety of Hard Boiled Mode. * The whale on the floor is green rather than blue because Jonochrome tried to put no blue objects in the entire room as a challenge rather than the "no green" challenge from the first game. * The reason there are scattered objects everywhere is because those are from the predecessors of the player; the people who failed Flumpty's challenge, and/or were driven insane by the fear and pressure they were under. It also appears that Flumpty made an attempt to keep his captives fed, as shown by the chicken, the burger, potato, and the tomato, but were rejected by the captives and were thrown at the wall. It is also suggested that they attempted to kill Flumpty, as suggested by the gun in the office. * In a developer commentary, Jonochrome said the challenge for ONaF 2's Office is to avoid the color blue, this is why the whale is green. |-|OWaF= The Office is once again the main location where the player resides in One Week at Flumpty's, prior to its cancellation. Appearance The office was never finished. However the current version, as shown above, is very colorful, and is much more clean than the previous two offices. There are three entrances and no doors, as well as three red electrical panels used to power the lasers. There is a portrait of Flumpty, an eerie, wooden doll of a young girl, a stuffed animal of a chicken, a paper heart, and sketches of a giraffe and a pot. There is also a bulletin board, detailing which characters appear on which nights; * Birthday Boy Blam on Night 1 * The Beaver and the Owl on Night 2 * Grunkfuss the Clown and The Redman on Night 3 * Eyesaur, as well as two new characters, Champ & Chump, on Night 4 * Flumpty Bumpty on Night 5. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's LDoor Flumpty.png|Flumpty Bumpty at the left door. LDoor_Redman.png|The Redman at the left door. RDoor_BoyBlam.png|Birthday Boy Blam at the right door. One Night at Flumpty's 2 Teaser3.png|The Office in the third teaser for One Night at Flumpty's 2. BEST BUDS + NO Markiplier.png BBB looks at u.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam looking at the player from outside of the Office with the light off. 2015-04-11 00040.jpg|Grunkfuss The Clown and Flumpty looking at the player from outside the office with the lights off. 2015-04-11 00039.jpg|Grunkfuss The Clown and Birthday Boy Blam looking at the player from outside of the Office with the lights off. 2015-04-11 00045.jpg|Eyesaur looking at the player from outside of the Office with the lights off. 2015-04-11 00034.jpg|The Normal Office, but with Piglet smiling. FullOfficeONaF2.png|The Office room in its full texture view. Category:Game Mechanics Category:ONaF series